Tardis Adventures (version 2)
by Metatron's Prophet
Summary: Three kids find a Tardis and travel in it. The first enemy they face are the Daleks.


Hazel was having a boring day until she found a spaceship.

It started out as an ordinary school trip. She and her fellow classmates were in the woods near their school. They were divided into groups of three and each group was to identify five different types of leaves. Hazel was put into a group with Tommy Kain, a model student, and Jason Todd, a serious delinquent. Jason has dark brown hair, grass-green eyes, and pale skin. He likes to wear black leather jackets and ripped jeans. Also, he loves to bully bullies. Normally, that would not be so bad, but he sometimes goes too far. Rumors say he was suspended in middle school for breaking someone's arm. Tommy is a silent guy, who is always studying. All he ever does is answer questions the teacher asks and pass every quiz and test. He has black hair, brown eyes, and chocolate-brown skin tone. His choice of clothing is a red hoodie, running sneakers, and sweatpants.

As for Hazel, she has blonde hair and blue eyes. Everyday she feels bored out of her skull. To her, everything ordinary is boring. All she has ever wanted was something crazy or unbelievable to happen. However, the only amazing events she could experience occurred in books. Many times, she has wondered why life is so boring.

"Hey, what are you reading?" Jason asked Hazel as he grabbed her book right out of her hands.

"Hey!" Hazel said, grabbing her book back. "Don't take other people's stuff."

"Alright." He replied. "I was just curious. Is that a crime?"

"Depends on what you're curious about." Tommy said with smirk.

"Ah, be quiet." Jason replied. "I didn't ask you."

"Whatever," Tommy said. "Oh, and why am I the only one working?"

"Because I have no idea what we're doing." Jason replied.

Tommy sighed in frustration. Then the two of them began arguing. Hazel ignored them by focusing on her book which she had nearly finished.

 _Help me._

A voice echoed in her mind. It sounded like a little girl who was just separated from her mother. At first, Hazel thought she was imagining things, until she heard it again. Once again, it asked for help. This time, Hazel decided to look for its origin. As she walked through the forest, her pace began to quicken. For some reason, it felt more and more urgent. After three minutes of practically running, she came upon a very old-type of car. It could easily have been made in the 1920s, but still looked recently made. The car was painted white, had black windows that could not be seen through, and a roof.

"What's this?" Jason asked.

Apparently, he and Tommy followed Hazel without her noticing. Tommy seemed a little out of breath. Jason tried to open the car door, but could not. However, when Hazel touched it, the door swung open.

"How did you do that?" Jason asked.

"Not sure." She replied.

Then her and Jason got in the car, followed by Tommy. One thing was made clear when they entered; this was not a car. The inside was actually bigger than the outside. Inside, it was dome-shaped, and at the center was some kind of control-console that was hexagon shaped. On that console were a number of switches and buttons. To the right of it was a black leather couch. White circles were all over the walls. There were wires on the floor that connected the control-console to the walls. Also, there were glass cylinders rising and falling from the top of the console. The room was light by a sphere attached to the roof.

"Hold on." Tommy said. "This is impossible!"

He then stepped out and walked around the car. As he did, he felt it with his hands; trying to see if it were an illusion. After doing this for five minutes, he stepped back inside.

"This is mad freaky." Jason said, sounding amused.

"We should go get someone." Tommy said.

"Why?" Hazel asked, walking around the control-console.

"Because…" Tommy was not sure what to say.

While he was thinking, Hazel decided to push a button on the console. The moment her finger touched the button, blue electricity surrounded her. At the same time, the door slammed shut and the room began to shake. It was like an earthquake. Both Tommy and Jason were knocked to the ground. This quake continued for about two minutes. When it stopped, Hazel fell backward onto the couch.

"What was that?!" Tommy asked.

"Don't ask me." Jason replied. "You're the genius."

"I think we should get out of here." He said.

"For once, we agree." Jason replied.

Tommy ran to the door while Jason carried Hazel on his back. When Tommy opened the door, he froze.

"Hey, what's the hold up?" Jason asked. "Is something blocking us?"

Jason waited a minute for a reply, but did not get one. Frustrated, he lightly kicked Tommy forward lightly. He fell face first into the ground. Then Jason saw why Tommy had been frozen in his tracks. Up in the sky, there were three moons. One was green, a smaller one was blue and the largest was yellow. Also, the sky was filled with more stars than Jason could count.

"Where are we?" Jason exclaimed.

"That should be obvious." Tommy said, now standing. "We are on another planet."

"What?!" Jason shouted.

Tommy had a smug smirk on his face. He was overjoyed that he was calm while Jason was panicked. However, that joy did not last because Jason almost dropped Hazel. That is when he told Jason to calm down.

"I don't understand!" Jason said. "How can we be on another planet?!"

"This machine must be some kind of spaceship." Tommy replied. "Those vibrations we felt must have been it leaving Earth and landing here."

"Amazing," Jason said, beginning to accept what had happened.

"Anyway, we need to go back inside this thing and figure out how it works." Tommy said. "After we do that, we can return home."

"What about Hazel?" Jason asked. "She needs help now!"

"She does not seem to be badly injured." Tommy replied. "Besides, there may not be any hospitals here. Once we figure out how to work this machine, we will get her help back on Earth."

"You have got to be kidding me!" Jason shouted. "It's an alien spaceship! You are in high school! No way you will be able to operate it!"

"This is our only chance to get back home!" Tommy replied.

Jason wanted to argue further, but that would not help Hazel. He carefully laid her down on the leather couch inside the spaceship.

"How about this," Jason said, "You stay here with Hazel while I go look for help."

"But that will be extremely dangerous!" Tommy argued.

"So what?" Jason replied. "It seems to be a better idea to me than sitting around here, trying to understand a machine that is beyond us."

Tommy could tell there would be no persuading Jason. However, he wanted all three of them to survive this adventure.

"Do you have a watch?" Tommy asked.

"Yes." Jason replied. "Why?"

"I want you to return in a hour." Tommy said. "We will both keep track of time with our watches. If you are not back in a hour, I'm coming out after you."

"You sure you'll be able to?" Jason asked. "If you really believe it is so dangerous out there?"

"I just don't like taking unnecessary risks!" Tommy glared at him.

Rather than annoyed, Jason was impressed by Tommy's determination. He has always thought that Tommy was just a spineless nerd.

"Well, see you in a bit." Jason said as he left the ship.

All around him was nothing but dirt hills. He started walking up the tallest one, hoping to get a better look at his surroundings. After about ten minutes of climbing up it, he reached the top. From there, he could see a silver dome-shaped structure in the distance. Seemed to be about a mile away. Jason jogged there at a constant pace. When he reach it, he found a metal door with some kind of electronic lock. Written on the door was "Mining Base Alpha-35". Strange that it was written in english. Before Jason could even try to open the door, the ground quaked and he heard the sound of explosions. He turned around and saw nothing but a cloud of dirt. Then someone grabbed him from behind and pulled him into the dome. At first he tried to break free from whatever was holding him. Things only got worse when a cloth was shoved in his face. It must have been soaked in some sort of drug because when Jason breath, he smell a weird scent and he began to feel very dizzy. Less than a minute later, his vision blurred and his body went numb. However, he could still hear clearly. As his attacker dragged him away, he carefully listened to every footstep and every door that opened.

"Clive, scan this guy," Jason heard someone say when whatever was dragging him stopped moving.

"Who is that?" A different voice asked.

"Don't know." The first voice replied. "I found him outside. He looks human, but I want you to confirm it."

"Alright." The second voice said.

Jason immediately knew something was wrong. How could his captors know, or even guess, that he was human? This was another planet after all.

Then Jason felt a strange tingling sensation throughout his body. It lasted about a minute, then faded.

"He's human," the second voice said. "Give him the counter drug."

Seconds later, Jason felt a disgusting liquid move down his throat. Whatever it was, it tasted like gasoline. Jason started licking his arm rapidly, trying to rid himself of the taste. He stopped when he realized his body was now back to normal. His vision had also cleared up. What he saw surprised him.

People. Ordinary humans. Two normal humans. One of them was tall, bald, male and had very dark skin tone. The other was pale, blonde, and green eyes. Both of them wore clothing that looked like they originated from Earth. The taller one wore a red jacket, a white shirt, gray pants and boots. The blonde man wore a blue shirt, jeans and held some sort of futuristic gun.

"Why are you aiming that at him, Simon?" The taller one asked. "You said he was human."

"That doesn't mean we should trust him, Clive." Simon replied. "I mean, what would a human be doing on this planet? After all, this is currently just a mining planet. Why would he be here?"

Jason did not understand many things about his situation. His captors were human but he was on another planet, and humans could barely travel through space. Also, there were not any planet they knew of that was capable of supporting life, other than their homeworld. Everything was impossible. Unless …

"What is the date?" Jason asked.

"Huh?" Clive replied.

"What is the date?" Jason repeated. "Please tell me the exact date."

Simon looked at a metal object around his arm; Jason had not seen it before because it had been under his sleeve. He pushed a single button on it and a holographic screen was projected by the device.

"The date is June 1st, 6625." Simon said. "Why is that important?"

Ofcourse. The machine they had entered must not only travel through space, but time as well. He, along with Hazel and Tommy had traveled thousands of years into the future and across the universe. Jason knew the people in front of him wanted an explanation. However, he did not feel comfortable telling them the truth. So, he lied.

"My friends and I are travelers." Jason lied. "Our ship was suffering some serious malfunctions, so we landed on the nearest planet. None of our controls were working properly. We do not even know where we are."

"'Friends'?" Simon repeated. "So there are others with you?"

"Yes." Jason replied.

"Where did your ship land?" Clive asked.

"A little over a mile away, near some hills." Jason answered.

"Your signal device must not be working, otherwise we would have detected your ship." Simon said. "But how did your ship become so badly damaged?"

"Were you attacked by Daleks?!" Clive asked.

"Oh, come." Simon sighed. "The Dalek race was completely eradicated in the last war."

"If you had fought against them, you would know how skilled they are at survival." Clive replied. There are still some out there. I can feel it in my bones. And I will be prepared for them."

Simon rolled his eyes. Jason was not sure what they were talking about. Clive turned to Jason, then walked to a nearby console. Since they were not talking, Jason studied his surroundings. He appeared to be in some kind of relaxation room. There was a black leather couch with a football on it, a dart board, even a small bar. Behind him was a polished metal door, four feet away and another on the wall opposite him. The room was fully light, but there were no lightbulbs. Just like with Simon's wrist device, the console Clive was using projected a holographic screen. The screen showed the outside from eight different angles.

"Looks like that storm is letting up." Clive said. "We will help repair your ship when the clouds have cleared."

The screens showed the dust clouds lifting. However, as they did, something was revealed inside the clouds that had not been there before. It was a bronze object, twice the size of a house, shaped like a flying-saucer from an old movie. On top of it were six large cannons mounted in its center. The machine was about a quarter of a mile from the mining base. A sliding metal door opened and another machine came out of it. This machine had a mechanical eyestalk mounted on its rotating head, at the middle of its body was something resembling a sink plunger and a thin silver cylinder. At the lower part of its body were hemispherical protrusions and on top of it were two lightbulb like things. Jason did not know what this meant, but he knew it was bad when he saw the horror on the others faces.

"Daleks!" Clive said, his tone filled with hatred.


End file.
